La reina helada y el arrendajo azul
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Mordecai se ve mágicamente transportado a Arendelle, lugar en el que tendrá que ayudar a la reina Elsa a salvar a su hermana y encontrar la forma de volver a su mundo... ¿Lo conseguirá?
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, este es mi nuevo fanfic, un crossover de Frozen y Regular Show. Me gusta mucho esta segunda, y una amiga me preguntó si era posible un crossover con Frozen, y yo me dijie "¿Y por que no?"_

 _Como siempre destacar que los personajes no me pertencen; todos los de Regular Show son de J.G Qintel ; todos los de Frozen son propiedad de Walt Disney._

 _Como siempre, espero que les guste._

* * *

Dos empleados de un parque, un arrendajo azul llamado Mordecai y un mapache marrón llamado Rigby se levantaban para su jornada laboral.

"¡Vamos, levántate Rigby! ¡No seas vago!" exclamaba el arrendajo aquella mañana "Benson nos largará si volvemos a llegar tarde"

"¡Ay! ¡Mi estómago!" se quejaba el mapache.

Mordecai no le creía, sabía que Rigby era tan vago que era capaz de encontrar cualquier excusa con tal de no tener que currar, daba igual lo rara que esta fuera.

"¡Tío!" volvió a regañarlo Mordecai "¡Deja ya de hacer el tonto!"

"Te juro que es verdad…"

El mapache tenía muy mala cara, así que su amigo comenzó a tomarlo en serio.

"No tienes buena pinta… ¡Te dije que no comieras tanta pizza en la fiesta de anoche!"

"Lo sé, pero me pirra la de cuatro quesos"

Mordecai puso los ojos en blanco, y luego corrió para decirle a Benson que les diese el día libre para poder llevar a Rigby al médico.

Sin embargo, su jefe no estaba por la labor.

"¿De verdad quieres que me crea que Rigby está enfermo? ¡Como si no fuese nada nuevo que finja para escaquearse del trabajo!"

"Pero Benson, dice la verdad, deberías verlo… ¡Tiene una pinta horrible!"

"¡No, Mordecai! ¿No conoces ese cuento del pastorcillo y los lobos?"

"Pero…"

"¡Ni una palabra más! ¡Como no estéis los dos aquí en cinco minutos con una actitud laboral correcta estáis despedidos!"

Mordecai no tenía ni idea de cómo iba salir de aquella situación tan comprometedora en la que él mismo se había metido. Por suerte para él, el hijo del encargado del parque, Pops pasaba por allí y acudió en su ayuda.

"¡Benson! No es correcto dudar de la palabra de los amigos"

"Pero Pops, Rigby es capaz de cortarse una pierna con tal de no trabajar"

"Puede, pero Mordecai es nuestro amigo, y si él dice que Rigby está enfermo es que lo está"

El gesto de confianza de Pops dejó impresionado a Mordecai, no se esperaba que el cabezudo tuviese tanta confianza en él.

"Avisaré a Skips, él podrá ayudar a Rigby"

Skips era un yeti de cientos de años de edad que sabía de casi todo, y eso incluía medicina. Recientemente, su hija había visitado el parque, para desgracia de Mordecai y Rigby.

El yeti acudió inmediatamente a la llamada e inspeccionó al mapache de arriba abajo.

"Sí, ya lo he visto antes" dijo Skips "Empacho de pizzas de mala calidad. Tenéis que dejar de comprar esas marcas tan cutres"

"No es culpa nuestra, es culpa de Benson por no subirnos el sueldo" se justificó Mordecai.

"Tal vez si trabajaseis más, par de holgazanes" replicó Benson, pero Pops le pidió que se calmara.

"¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarle, Skips?" preguntó el cabezudo "¿Tal vez vomitando…?"

"¡No! ¡Esas pizzas podrían destrozarle el estómago, lo mejor es que le haga uno de mis hechizos!"

"¿Otra vez con eso?" preguntó el arrendajo inseguro.

"¡Es la única manera!"

Skips había sido tajante a la hora de dar solución al problema, así que Mordecai, Pops y Benson prepararon lo necesario para ayudar al yeti con el hechizo.

Tenían varias lámparas en una extraña figura rodeando a Rigby, aunque el mapache se quejaba de que le cegaban y le daban calor.

Skips por su parte, llevaba unos misteriosos polvos en una bolsa y un libro lleno de extraños e incomprensibles símbolos.

"Bien, poneos cada uno en una esquina y ni se os ocurra mover una de las lámparas, entonces haría un hechizo incorrecto y las cosas se podrían poner muy mal" les indicó el yeti, a lo que todos asintieron.

El ritual comenzó, y el yeti cogió un puñado de aquellos polvos y comenzó a echarlos encima del mapache mientras recitaba palabras en un lenguaje extraño y escalofriante.

El estar allí tumbado, con las lámparas cegándolo y dándole calor, así como sentir los polvos y las palabras del yeti hicieron que Rigby se pusiese muy nervioso e intentase levantarse, los otros lo agarraron, pues se suponía que no se podía mover hasta que el ritual hubiese terminado. Tal fue el grado de nerviosismo del mapache que en un momento propinó un golpe a Mordecai en el estómago que hizo que el arrendajo retrocediese y estrellase una de las lámparas.

"¡NO!" gritó Skips al verlo "¿¡Que habéis hecho!? ¿¡No os dais cuenta de que me habéis hecho hacer el hechizo incorrecto?!"

"¿Y qué hechizo has hecho?"

"Uno de tele transportación, y como tú has roto la lámpara te afectará a ti"

"¿¡Qué?!"

Aquello fue lo último que Mordecai pudo decir antes de que un extraño vórtice apareciese de la nada y se lo tragara, no sin antes intentar en vano tratar de agarrarse a las manos de sus amigos.

"Más te vale que Mordecai vuelva" le dijo Benson a Rigby "Porque si no estás despedido"

Mordecai sentía que se le iba la cabeza mientras viajaba a toda velocidad por aquel vórtice. No sabía dónde iba, todo se veía a máxima velocidad, pero le pareció ver un montón de pantallas con gente extraña dentro, aunque había ratos que perdía la vista pero la volvía a recuperar al cabo de otro. Así, hasta que, de pronto la velocidad disminuyó y cayó del vórtice. Se oyó un golpe y Mordecai se vio de pronto en la nieve.

"¿Pero qué…?"

Cuando levantó la vista solo había un bosque nevado. Comenzó a preguntarse dónde estaba y como iba a volver, pero algo le hizo ponerse en guardia, unos lobos corrían hacia él. Rápidamente, el arrendajo se puso de pie y comenzó a huir de ellos, pero tropezó y los depredadores estaban cada vez más cerca… sin embargo cuando creyó que era su fin, una ventisca golpeó a aquellas bestias espantándolas.

Todavía con el corazón palpitante, Mordecai se giró a comprobar de donde había surgido tan extraño y oportuno fenómeno… pero solo vio a una mujer.

Aquella desconocida tenía el pelo rubio, los ojos azules y vestía un brillante y precioso vestido azul.

Mordecai se puso de pie para darle las gracias por su ayuda, pero ella retrocedió y parecía preparada para atacarle.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¡Quédate donde estás, criatura!"

Entonces Mordecai se acordó del accidente del vórtice, probablemente donde se encontraba no debía haber nadie como él…

"No voy a hacerte daño, solo quiero saber dónde estoy"

La mujer continuaba desconfiando de él, pero al menos parecía más dispuesta a escuchar.

"Estás en Arandelle… ¿Quién pregunta?"

"Mi nombre es Mordecai"

"Un nombre muy curioso. Es extranjero, ¿Verdad?"

El arrendajo sabía que no era conveniente hablar del asunto del vórtice por si ella lo tomaba por loco y se asustaba.

"Así es" se limitó a responder.

Ella simplemente le dio la espalda.

"Disculpa, pero ahora me pillas en muy mal momento, tengo algo importante entre manos. Lo único que te recomiendo es no ir a la ciudad, la gente no está acostumbrada a ver… cosas raras; por aquí cerca hay una tienda de un hombre que vende cosas, quizá puedas preguntarle a él… lo que sea por lo que estés aquí"

Y dicho esto se fue corriendo sin darle oportunidad a Mordecai de responder nada.

Había algo de esa muchacha que al arrendajo le llamó la atención, que ella pese al frío parecía cómoda llevando tan solo un vestido azul, y además… ¿Cómo podía caminar tan fácilmente por aquél páramo helado? Hablando de frío, él no llevaba abrigo con el frío que hacía y notaba como sus plumas comenzaban a helarse… lo mejor sería hacer caso al consejo que aquella mujer le había dado e ir a la tienda a ver si vendían abrigos.

Mordecai se abrió paso en aquel denso paisaje helado, hasta que por fin vio una casa que supuso era la tienda y estaba en lo cierto.

"¡Bienvenido a la tienda!" le saludó el hombre amablemente "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"¿Tiene abrigos?"

"¿Qué si tengo? ¡De todas clases, abrigos de bisonte, de morsa, de cuero, de plumón!"

"¡Eh!"

"Usted perdone, no había reparado en su aspecto"

Mordecai se decidió por uno de algodón que le costó todo el sueldo de un mes, desde luego la mujer no le había mencionado que los precios eran tan escandalosamente caros.

"¿Cómo encontró usted mi tienda?"

"Me lo dijo una mujer con el pelo rubio…"

"¿Y un vestido azul?"

"Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"Aquella mujer es la Reina Elsa de Arendele, hace unos meses ella y su hermana vivieron una gran aventura, lo de la congelación, los enanos que hacen magia y todo eso"

"¿Magia?" pensó Mordacai "¡Eso es!"

Si la magia le había llevado allí tal vez podría sacarlo, así que ya abrigado salió a buscar a la reina… pero no la encontró.

Mordecai maldijo entre dientes, no quería quedarse allí, atrapado para siempre, tenía que encontrarla como fuese… pero ella le había advertido que no fuese a la ciudad, pero advertido no significaba que se lo hubiese prohibido…

El arrendajo pues decidió hacer caso omiso de las palabras de la reina, y se dirigió a Arendele, sin embargo un obstáculo le esperaba por el camino, lobos.

Los carnívoros llevaban tiempo sin comida por culpa del frío, y Mordecai les parecía suculento, por lo que lo persiguieron con intención de darle caza y alimentarse.

Él corrió todo lo que pudo, pero para su desdicha y debido a que la densidad de la nieve que cubría el suelo, de nuevo tropezó y los lobos cada vez estaban más y más cerca…

* * *

 _Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Aunque no puedo asegurarlo intentaré actualizarlo semanalmente._

 _¿Se salvará Mordecai de los lobos? Sigan leyendo para saberlo._


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi historia, espero que les guste!_

* * *

Mordecai estaba a punto de ser devorado, cuando un montón de bolas de nieve empezaron a caer sobre los lobos, que comenzaron a retroceder.

El arrendajo se dio la vuelta, esperando ver a Elsa de nuevo, pero no estaba y no se veía a nadie.

"Aquí abajo" señaló una voz.

Mordecai miró más abajo… y dio un grito, allí estaba nada más y nada menos que un muñeco de nieve parlante.

"¿No eres nuevo aquí en el reino? No te vi antes ¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Olaf"

El arrendajo se quedó mudo por la impresión, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que veía algo anormal, al parecer este mundo era tan extravagante como el suyo.

"¿Entonces te llamas?" insistió el muñeco ya que el otro aún no se había presentado.

"Mordecai" respondió el arrendajo por fin.

"Pues encantado Mordecai ¿Por qué no vienes a ver el reino? ¡Te va a encantar!"

"Justamente iba allí"

"Pues vamos juntos"

Y así lo hicieron, durante el camino Mordecai no podía dejar de pensar maneras de cómo había surgido aquel ser.

"¿Conoces a la reina?" preguntó entonces el arrendajo.

"¿A Elsa? ¡Oh claro que sí! Ella me creó"

"¿¡QUÉ?!"

"¡Uy! Eso era un secreto del reino… ¡No has oído nada!"

Pero sí lo había oído, y no podía olvidarlo; en ese momento Mordecai entendió de donde había salido la oportuna tormenta que lo había salvado de los lobos la primera vez, y porque Elsa no necesitaba abrigo en la nieve; al parecer la hija de Skips no era la única que podía hacer hielo, en este mundo parecía que había gente que también podía hacerlo…

Por fin llegaron a Arendelle, una ciudad situada cerca del mar; lo cierto era que el ambiente parecía agradable, así que Mordecai no entendía el por qué Elsa le había "aconsejado" que no fuese allí, o al menos no lo supo hasta que se topó cara a cara con uno de las habitantes del lugar, una mujer que dio un enorme alarido al verlo; inmediatamente, el resto de los habitantes del lugar se interesaron por saber qué ocurría y antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta ya estaba rodeado por una muchedumbre.

"¡Es un monstruo! ¡Solo hay que ver ese aspecto de animal que tiene!"

"Cierto, mirad su pico"

Olaf, el muñeco de nieve trató de arreglar la situación.

"No es un monstruo, si me dejáis os explico…"

"¡Ahora no, Olaf!" le gritaron.

Los habitantes continuaron hablando sobre qué hacer con Mordecai, y, finalmente decidieron atarlo hasta que la reina Elsa volviese… por suerte un joven alto, rubio y atlético se ofreció a hacerse cargo del asunto en persona, lo que los presentes aplaudieron con gran entusiasmo. No cabía duda de que fuera quien fuera aquel individuo gozaba de un gran prestigio en aquel lugar.

El joven agarró a Mordecai y casi sin dificultad lo arrastró hacia un lugar apartado.

"Bien, cosa. Me vas a explicar quién eres tú y qué haces aquí"

"¡Cálmate! Yo he llegado de… el extranjero, y necesito encontrar a la reina Elsa"

Para su sorpresa el joven lo soltó y le lanzó una mirada algo despectiva.

"Todos tenemos problemas, por ejemplo parece que mi novia ha cortado conmigo y se ha marchado"

En esto Olaf intervino.

"No creo que se haya ido, simplemente saldría a dar una vuelta y se entretuvo, pero volverá"

Mordecai negó con la cabeza, no podía perder más tiempo.

"Si buscas a la reina no está en palacio" le anunció el joven "Salió a buscar a su hermana y no ha vuelto todavía"

"Entonces iré yo a buscarla personalmente"

Mordecai se disponía a ponerse en marcha cuando el otro lo llamó. El arrendajo se dio la vuelta y vio como el joven levantaba un dedo como advertencia.

"¡No vuelvas a Arendelle! La próxima vez tal vez no te pueda proteger…"

Mordecai se había puesto de nuevo en camino. Olaf había insistido en acompañarlo para que los lobos no volviesen a atacarlo. Caminaron por aquel páramo nevado, buscando a Elsa… y para su sorpresa, más adelante encontraron huellas, eran huellas humanas; el arrendajo pensó que solo podían ser de aquella mujer de vestido azul, pues pocos podrían soportar el frío que él a duras penas aguantaba; siguieron el rastro que les llevó hasta unas cuevas.

"Al menos dentro hará menos frío"

Al entrar notaron que dentro hacia una temperatura muy agradable, y según iban más adentro hacía más calor y Olaf no se atrevió a entrar más por miedo a derretirse… pero Mordecai quería saber que había dentro, así que llegó hasta el centro de la cueva, que estaba llena de agua, agua cálida; pero había alguien más allí.

"¡DESCARADO!"

¡PLAF! Mordecai sintió el dolor de una bofetada en su mejilla derecha que lo tiró al suelo. Elsa era quien lo había golpeado, pues la había sorprendido bañándose sin ropa.

"Decidí tomarme un minúsculo descanso porque no podía más" explicó ella al tiempo que cogía su ropa y se tapaba con ella "¿y vienes tú a mirarme? Depravado, enfermo…"

El arrendajo se puso de pie y rápidamente trató de disculparse, pues si Elsa se enfadaba con él no le hablaría de los gnomos ni de la magia, y no tendría posibilidad alguna de encontrar un modo de volver a su mundo.

"No, yo solo quería…"

"¡No me vengas con cuentos, vosotros estáis siempre pensando en lo mismo! ¡Cómo me vuelvas a mirar de esa manera tan atrevida…!"

Pero Elsa no pudo terminar su amenaza porque a ambos les sorprendió oír a Olaf gritando.

"¡TÚ!"

A aquello siguió el sonido de un golpe y el grito de dolor del muñeco de nieve, luego hubo un momento de pausa al que siguieron sonido de pisadas acercándose a donde ellos estaban.

Elsa se vistió rápidamente, parecía muy alterada.

"¡Escóndete!" le ordenó a Mordecai.

"¿Dónde?"

"Eso no me importa… ¡Pero hazlo ya!"

Mordecai solo tenía una salida, así que se quitó el abrigo, luego cogió aire y se metió en uno de los baños termales.

Desde el fondo no podía ver, pero sí oír algo.

"Elsa, me alegro de verte…"

"¿Qué hiciste a Olaf?"

"Nada que deba preocuparte…"

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo escapaste de tu castigo?"

"Uno de mis hermanos mayores pagó mi fianza"

"¿Y qué quieres de mí?

"Negociar"

Y solo Elsa vio la malvada sonrisa del recién llegado.

* * *

Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. Muchos ya se imaginarán quién es el recién llegado... ¿Donde estará Ana? ¡Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno, este es el capítulo de la semana. Como siempre espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

"¡No pienso darte mi reino!" gritaba Elsa muy indignada "Ya lo dejé claro la otra vez. Y ahora será mejor que vuelvas por dónde has venido o…"

"¿O qué? ¿Me vas a congelar con tus poderes? Yo no lo haría si fuese tú no lo haría… a no ser que tu hermana no te importe, claro"

Mordecai oyó como Elsa daba un respingo.

"¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Anna?! ¿Qué ocurre con ella, dónde está?"

"No te lo diré hasta que no tengas una actitud mejor para negociar"

"¡Si no me lo dices acabo contigo!"

"Adelante, hazlo y nunca sabrás donde está"

En ese momento Mordecai supo que había llegado el momento de intervenir, así que salió del agua, y, antes de que el otro pudiese tan siquiera percatarse de su presencia ya lo tenía encima de él.

"Vale tío chungo" comenzó a decir el arrendajo "¡Vas a decirnos ya lo que sepas de su hermana!"

"¡Oblígame!"

¡PLOF! Mordecai le dio un puñetazo a aquel hombre directamente en la cara.

"¿De qué vas, tío raro? ¡Vale ya de tanto misterio!"

Pero Elsa le gritó que parase; eso distrajo al arrendajo, momento en que el otro aprovechó para darle una patada en el estómago para quitárselo de encima.

"No sé quién será este tipo de pintas raras, pero más vale que no esté aquí mañana" señaló el aquel hombre.

"¿Mañana?" preguntó Elsa con nerviosismo.

"A la misma hora, y ven sola"

Y dicho esto el desconocido se fue.

Nada más irse Elsa se derrumbó, Mordecai corrió hacia ella, y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.

"No... tiene a mi hermana, mi hermana…"

"Aún no lo sabes seguro" trató de consolarla el arrendajo, pero Elsa negó con la cabeza.

"Sí, le conozco, es malvado ya nos causó problemas en el pasado. Quiso hacerse con el reino a la fuerza, pero mi hermana Anna y yo le detuvimos, creíamos habernos librado de él para siempre pero…"

La cabeza de Mordecai estaba tratando de asimilar toda aquella información, pues era una historia increíble, casi tanto como las que le sucedían a su amigo Rigby y a él en su mundo.

Al cabo de un rato, Elsa parecía de mejor ánimo así que se puso de pie y se secó las lágrimas.

"Debes irte" dijo en un tono severo "Hans dijo que estaría aquí mañana y quiere que esté sola"

"¿Qué? ¿Y si no tiene a tu hermana y es un truco para que te quedes a solas con él y pueda…?"

"Entonces debo asumir ese riesgo"

Elsa no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, así que Mordecai se decidió a salir de la cueva.

Olaf estaba fuera.

"¡Cuánto has tardado! Casi tanto como yo al encontrar mi cabeza" al ver la cara de horror que le quedaba al arrendajo, Olaf se apresuró a añadir. "Es que mi cabeza se separa de mi cuerpo y no ocurre nada… ese malvado hombre me la arrancó de una patada al entrar y de otra al salir. Por cierto… ¿Qué pasó ahí dentro? ¿Qué dijo Hans? ¿Va a ayudarte Elsa a solucionar tu problema?"

Mordecai se limitó a contarle lo sucedido, a lo que Olaf puso una cara de disgusto.

"¿Anna secuestrada? ¡Oh no!"

"Aún no sabemos si es cierto"

"¡Lo será! Tú no conoces lo retorcido que es"

"Hay muchos más como él de donde yo vengo, créeme"

¿Qué podía hacer Mordecai? Estaba claro que aquel asunto de su hermana era primordial para Elsa, demasiado como para preocuparse de ayudar a un arrendajo a encontrar la manera de volver a su mundo… pero tampoco podía volver a Arendelle, aquel joven rubio había sido muy claro respecto a aquel tema.

Olaf resolvió aquella duda; fue él mismo a Arendelle y volvió acompañado de un reno.

"Su dueño me lo ha prestado con la condición que no le pase nada"

"¿Y por qué lo has traído aquí?" preguntó Mordecai.

"¡Vamos a seguir a Hans!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Estoy seguro que él tiene a Anna! ¡Y con ayuda de Sven sabremos donde!"

El recién llegado miró al arrendajo con algo de desconfianza, pero finalmente se acercó a él para que Mordecai le acariciase el lomo, cosa que este hizo; al ver que no era peligroso, el reno se tranquilizó del todo y le invitó a subir; ya sabían como iban a seguir a Hans.

Al día siguiente, cuando aquel malvado humano terminó de hablar con Elsa, salió de la cueva y, cuando estaba a una distancia prudente, Mordecai, Olaf y Sven lo siguieron disimuladamente. El paisaje parecía todo el rato el mismo, y el arrendajo se preguntó si tanto ellos como el otro no estarían corriendo en círculos aunque el muñeco de nieve parecía seguro de estar tomando el camino correcto… y así era, ante ellos vieron una fortaleza que, aunque pequeña parecía infranqueable.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Mordecai "No podremos entrar ahí por nosotros mismos"

"Está claro que no, necesitamos a Elsa"

"Pero si vamos y luego se nos olvida el camino no podremos regresar ¡Y puede que solo tengamos esta oportunidad!"

Olaf no dijo nada al darse cuenta que Mordecai llevaba razón.

El arrendajo miró una vez más la fortaleza; si no lograba acceder a su interior y llevar a la víctima del secuestro con su hermana Elsa jamás volvería a su mundo, y jamás volvería a ver a sus amigos: Rigby, Skips… a Margaret…

Al menos debía ser valiente e intentarlo.

"Quédate aquí por si viene Elsa" le dijo al muñeco de nieve "Yo iré a ver más de cerca por si hay alguna manera de pasar"

Con mucho disimulo para no ser visto, Mordecai se acercó a la fortaleza y la inspeccionó más de cerca… quizá si escalaba… pero era una locura, si había guardias o celadores lo verían enseguida y podrían lancearlo, o lanzarlo al vacío...; el arrendajo no quiso seguir pensando qué más podían hacerle, en vez de ellos se agarró fuertemente a un saliente del muro, acto seguido se estiró todo lo que pudo para agarrarse a otro, y así uno a uno hasta escalar aquella enorme construcción.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de la cima cuando se fijó en lo que parecía una ventana, solo que contenía barrotes, pues era donde Hans mantenía prisionera a Anna, la hermana de Elsa. Al ver a Mordecai se sorprendió, pero enseguida reaccionó para rogar ayuda.

"¡Por favor, sácame de aquí! ¡Te lo suplico!"

Mordecai quedó impresionado al ver a aquella muchacha pelirroja y de ojos verdes; tanto que por un momento se olvidó de su mundo, sus amigos e incluso de Margaret.

¿Qué importaba si nunca podía regresar? Daba igual si tenía que quedarse en Arendelle para siempre, Benson ya encontraría otro empleado y Rigby otro mejor amigo.

El arrendajo tiró de los barrotes con todas sus fuerzas, pero estos no se movieron ni un milímetro; aquello era más difícil de lo que había pensado… y de pronto oyó una voz.

"¡BAJÁTE DEL MURO AHORA MISMO Y NADIE RESULTARÁ HERIDO!"

Era la voz masculina que había oído en la cueva, así que supuso que era Hans.

"¡Escucha, tengo una ballesta en la mano! ¡Si no te sueltas a la de tres te dispararé!"

El problema era que Mordecai se había sujetado a los barrotes con las dos manos y si se soltaba caería, y a esa altura…

"Uno…"

"¡Suéltate!" le suplicó Anna "¡Te matará si no lo haces!

"Dos"

"¡Va a hacerlo, suéltate!"

La cabeza de Mordecai era un torbellino mientras trataba de tomar una decisión…

* * *

 _Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana. Sé que Regular Show ya tiene su guerra de shippings entre Mordcai con Margaret, CJ o Rigby; pero vamos, está claro que esto solo es un fanfic y lo de Anna es para darle algo de gracia._

 _¿Rescatará Mordecai a Anna? ¿Regresará a Arendelle? Sigan leyendo para descubrirlo._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo de mi historia, espero que les guste._

* * *

"¡Tiempo!" se oyó gritar a Hans.

El malvado hombre disparó a Mordecai, pero este tomó la decisión de soltarse en el último minuto, de modo que la flecha no le dio. Mientras caía, el arrendajo vio pasar toda su vida delante de sus ojos, su infancia, su adolescencia, el tiempo que estuvo en la facultad de arte, su empleo en el parque con Rigby, a Margaret… y por último a esa hermosa muchacha que acababa de ver.

Olaf tembló de miedo al ver caer al arrendajo; pues la nieve no era lo suficientemente blanda por lo que se mataría o, en el mejor de los casos se quedaría tetrapléjico, aun así deseaba tanto salvarlo que, sin pensarlo se puso debajo con intención de amortiguar la caída… y Mordecai lo aplastó.

"¡NOOO!" gritó el arrendajo al ver como había desarmado al muñeco de nieve sin quererlo.

"Espero que te haya servido de lección lo que le has hecho a tu amigo" dijo fríamente Hans "Lástima que su sacrificio sea en vano"

Dicho esto siguió disparando contra Mordecai, que corría para evitar que las flechas lo alcanzasen; él y Sven se pusieron a cubierto.

El arrendajo jadeó por el esfuerzo, sintiendo como la adrenalina se abría paso por su cuerpo, y, aún así sabía que todavía no se había acabado; Hans iría a por ellos, estaba convencido, porque el humano sabía que Mordecai ya conocía a Elsa y querría evitar que la reina helada supiese que él estaba allí.

El arrendajo tenía dos posibilidades: la primera y más sencilla huir y salvarse pero así nunca volvería a su mundo, y Elsa podría perder a su hermana o a su reino…; la segunda era esperar a que Hans saliese a buscarlo y en un descuido entrar en la fortaleza y de un modo u otro salvar a Anna, pero si no lo lograba podría correr la misma suerte…

Finalmente decidió que la segunda opción era mucho mejor que la primera, así que esperó a que Hans saliese, agudizando el oído pudo oír pisadas… y en el momento en el que Hans se los acercó Sven el reno lo embistió dando tiempo a Mordecai a salir corriendo en dirección a la fortaleza; corrió a través del húmedo pasillo y la escalera hacia el piso superior, donde estaban las celdas y en la única ocupada se encontraba Anna.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete o Hans te matará!"

"¡No me iré sin ti!"

Mordecai sabía que tenía algo para forzar la cerradura, así que buscó y lo encontró; abrió la puerta y, Anna lo abrazó emocionada, dándole las gracias de corazón, lo que hizo que él se sonrojara. Al salir Sven aún estaba persiguiendo al malvado Hans; al verlos, el reno corrió hacia ellos para poder llevarlos y huir de allí.

"¡Tú y tu hermana pagaréis por esto!" gritó Hans furioso "¡Y ese bicho azul también!"

Sven los llevó hasta Arendelle, pero cuando se estaban acercando al pueblo Mordecai dudó.

"La última vez que estuve aquí me acorralaron los habitantes"

"No te preocupes" lo tranquilizó Anna "Estás conmigo, te ayudaré igual que tú me ayudaste a mí"

La muchacha esbozaba una cautivadora sonrisa al decir esto, y el arrendajo decidió confiar en sus palabras; esta vez tuvieron más suerte y pudieron llegar a palacio sin muchas complicaciones.

Elsa estaba allí, con cara de preocupación, y, cuando vio llegar a los tres se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

"¿Anna?" preguntó la reina helada con incredulidad mientras se acercaba a ella para tocar su rostro y cerciorarse de que su hermana menor estaba realmente allí.

"Soy yo, Elsa. Estoy aquí… él me rescató"

Elsa miró a Mordecai, y le caían lágrimas de emoción mientras se lo agradecía de corazón.

"¿Olaf no estaba contigo?"

"Él… se sacrificó para que yo no me matase al caer…"

Ni Elsa ni Anna daban crédito a sus palabras. Mordecai también, pero tuvo una idea.

"Puedes crearlo de nuevo, ¿No, Elsa?"

"No lo he intentado" respondió la reina helada.

"¡Inténtalo, Elsa! ¡Por favor!" le suplicó su hermana "El pobre Olaf…"

La reina de Arandelle se concentró para lograr la labor de reconstruir a su amigo, comenzó a pensar en el muñeco de nieve mientras soltaba su poder de frío… ¡Y lo consiguió! En la sala surgió un muñeco igual que Olaf, aunque no pudieron saber si realmente era él hasta que no habló.

"¡Hans! ¡Eres malvado! Te voy a…"

El muñeco miró a un lado y otro, asombrado por verse súbitamente en palacio. Al ver a Anna corrió emocionado hacia ella.

"¡Estás a salvo! ¡Mordecai te rescató!" exclamaba feliz "¿Y Hans?"

Se lo contaron todo alegremente, parecía que todo había acabado.

Mordecai lo había solucionado todo, ahora solo faltaba pedirle ayuda a Elsa para volver a su mundo… pero al ver a Anna volvieron a surgirle las dudas, quizá aquel mundo no fuese tan malo…

Pero el arrendajo se había equivocado, pues los problemas aún no habían terminado, Elsa de pronto parecía preocupada, y, un segundo más tarde se dejó caer; su rostro reflejaba mucha preocupación.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¡Elsa, por favor, dinos que te ocurre!" le rogó Anna.

"Es Hans… envíe un manuscrito al reino de su hermano firmado por mi puño y letra diciendo que renunciaba al reino a su favor"

"¿Qué? ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?"

"¡Para salvarte!"

La reina helada ocultó su rostro entre sus manos mientras su hermana y Olaf el muñeco de nieve intentaban consolarla, aunque ellos estuviesen igual de preocupados; solo el arrendajo azul pensaba en un plan para solucionar todo aquello.

"¡Lo tengo!" exclamó de pronto Mordecai, y los otros se volvieron para mirarlo "Elsa, si ese manuscrito desapareciese… ¿Seguirías siendo reina?"

"Pues sí, por supuesto"

"Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es atrapar ese manuscrito antes de que llegue a las manos de Hans o a las de su hermano"

"¿Y cómo haremos eso sin ser descubiertos?" preguntó Anna, que tenía serias dudas de que aquel plan realmente fuese a funcionar.

"Podría solicitar cita con el reino alegando que es un asunto de Estado" sugirió Elsa, pero su hermana menor negó con la cabeza.

"No, es mala idea; Mordecai llamaría demasiado la atención, y necesito de su ayuda para encontrar esa carta"

El corazón del arrendajo latió más rápido al oír las palabras de la muchacha, pero sabía que en aquel momento debía centrarse en el asunto del manuscrito; ya habría otro momento para aquellos temas del corazón.

"Quizá sea mejor que aleguemos comerciar con el reino, vosotros iréis escondidos entre la mercancía y una vez dentro buscaréis el manuscrito…"

"¿Pero no es peligroso? Podrían pillarnos" interrumpió Mordecai.

"Es un riesgo que corréis; nadie te obliga a ir. Ya salvaste a mi hermana"

"No, iré con ella; solo que.., ¿Cómo nos encargaremos del asunto de la mercancía?"

"Hablaremos con el tipo de la tienda, él nos ayudará"

Mordecai asintió, decidido a afrontar aquella peligrosa misión, sabía que su futuro fuese cual fuese estaba en juego.

* * *

 _Este es el penúltimo capítulo, la semana que viene sabrán como acaba._


	5. Chapter 5

_Bueno, aquí está el último capítulo de mi historia. Espero que les guste mucho._

* * *

El hombre de la tienda se mostró encantado con la idea de colaborar en el plan; no tanto por ayudar como por llevar sus productos al otro reino.

Tal y como habían acordado, Mordecai y Anna se escondieron entre las mercancías mientras Elsa se había puesto en contacto con un capitán que les llevaría en su barco.

Olaf los había despedido, acompañándolos hasta el puerto y deseándoles suerte; habría deseado acompañarlos, pero sabía que en el fondo iba a ser una carga.

El barco navegó rumbo a su destino. El arrendajo miraba por los agujeros de las cajas, y, se percató de que Anna parecía triste.

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"Mis padres murieron en un accidente de barco"

"¿Tienes miedo de que nos ocurra lo mismo?"

"No, es solo que esto me lo ha recordado y… me pone triste"

Él intentó consolarla, detalle que la muchacha le agradeció profundamente.

Por fin, tras unas horas de viaje llegaron a su destino.

Mordeai oyó como Elsa le daba indicaciones al tipo de la tienda.

"Cuando abras las cajas asegúrate de que no hay nadie a tu alrededor"

A continuación la reina helada se dirigió hacia las cajas.

"El palacio está a unas cuatro calles del mercado en dirección norte. En cuanto salgáis de la caja id allí"

Ambos asintieron preparados para ponerse en marcha.

El tipo de la tienda abrió la caja cuando nadie miraba.

"¡Espero que no hayáis sobado mucho la mercancía!" fue todo lo que dijo antes de ponerse a gritar el nombre de sus productos.

Anna y Mordecai se encaminaron a palacio, con el arrendajo oculto tras un simple pero eficaz disfraz. Sin embargo la misión no iba a ser nada fácil, para empezar porque la entrada estaba custodiada por unos guardias.

En el interior, Elsa discutía con el Rey.

"¡Ya le dije que yo no pagué la custodia de mi hermano menor! ¡Pudo ser otro de mis once hermanos restantes, no los puedo tener controlados a todos!"

"¡Pues deberías!"

"Oiga, dice que ha escrito esa carta, pero aquí hasta esta mañana no ha llegado nada nuevo, así que puede estar usted tranquila"

"Llegará, estoy segura"

"En ese caso, señorita, yo no puedo hacer nada, si su firma figura en ese contrato es que usted ha renunciado"

Elsa maldijo su suerte.

Entretanto, Mordecai y Anna buscaron la forma de burlar a los guardias, pero parecía labor imposible… solo había una alternativa.

El arrendajo dio un paso al frente.

"¿Qué haces?" le peguntó sobresaltada la muchacha al ver como Mordecai acercaba su ala a su disfraz con intención de despojarse de él.

"¿No es obvio? Cuando los guardias me vean irán a por mí. Tú aprovecha y metete dentro de palacio, me reuniré contigo en cuanto pueda"

"Pero…"

No acabó esa frase cuando Mordecai ya no llevaba el disfraz. Al verlo los guardias se alarmaron, al minuto sus rostros se tornaron en confusión y, finalmente corrieron hacia el arrendajo con intenciones poco amistosas; este corrió para escapar de ellos y alejarlos de la puerta, por la que Anna entró al interior de palacio.

"¡Oh!" exclamó Ana al ver el interior.

La muchacha nunca antes había visto un palacio que pudiese competir con el suyo antes de aquel: frescos en los techos, de los que además colgaban lujosas lámparas de araña, tapices en las paredes, candelabros de oro macizo decorando los exquisitamente decorados pasillos.

Una voz la hizo sobresaltarse.

"¿Tiene usted permiso para estar en este lugar?"

"Sí, yo… soy una criada de palacio"

Aquello no fue buena excusa.

"Yo creo que no, las criadas no visten tan elegantes"

"¿Dije criadas? ¡Qué despistada! Quería decir que soy sastre del rey"

"Ahora mismo su majestad está atendiendo un asunto de palacio y no puede atenderla. Le ruego que disculpe las molestias y su majestad la atenderá en su momento"

Pero Anna no tenía intención alguna de irse todavía, ya que no había encontrado el lugar del correo; debía darse prisa, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría estar Elsa fingiendo aquella "negociación"

Mordecai por su parte continuaba huyendo de los guardias que lo persiguieron hasta acorralarlo en el puerto.

"¡Llevémoslo a las mazmorras!" sugirió uno de los guardias.

El otro asintió y ambos lo atraparon y se lo llevaron; no obstante, el tipo de la tienda los vio cuando pasaron cerca del mercadillo y corrió a ayudar a Mordecai distrayendo a los guardias.

"¿No les interesará helado de leche de Yak? ¡Ser pura delicia en Arendelle!"

"¿Para qué íbamos a querer tal cosa?"

"¿Un poco de pescado congelado?"

"¡No!

Mientras estaban discutiendo con el tipo de la tienda, Mordecai disimuladamente se las ingenió para robar las llaves de uno de los guardias y liberarse.

"¡Eh!"

Los otros trataron de perseguirlo, pero el tipo de la tienda lanzo a los pies de estos algo de jabón en pastillas importado, haciéndolos tropezar y caer.

Mordecai corrió a palacio con fin de reunirse con Anna tal y como habían acordado.

Anna por fin dio con la habitación del correo y se apresuró para encontrar la carta de su hermana y romperla; el problema es que había por lo menos doscientas; al parecer no quedaba otra alternativa que mirarlas todas hasta que diese con la correcta. Buscó y buscó y al fin dio con lo que estaba buscando; pero antes de que pudiese romperla alguien la agarró.

"¿No sabes que mirar el correo de palacio está prohibido?"

Pero no era un guardia quien había dicho esto, sino Hans.

"¡Oh, venga ya Anna, que nos conocemos!"

"¡Suéltame, Hans!"

"¡No! ¡Suelta tú la carta!"

Dicho esto, el malvado le dio una bofetada a Anna que la tiró al suelo y luego le arrebató la carta… pero en el último momento apareció Mordecai muy enfadado.

"¡Tío raro, suelta esa carta!"

"¡Ah, tú! ¡Ya frustraste mis planes una vez, no dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo!"

Ambos comenzaron a pelear, una pelea en la que Hans llevaba algo de ventaja al ser más corpulento que Mordecai, que era más delgado.

Pero ambos habían olvidado la carta, así que en un descuido Ana la agarró y salió corriendo con ella.

"¡NO!" gritó el malvado y se apresuró a perseguirla, pero el arrendajo consiguió hacerle un placaje impidiéndoselo.

Furioso por esto, Hans le sacudió a su adversario un potente y doloroso puñetazo directamente en la cara, y, no contento con esto dirigió las manos a su espada con fin de asesinarlo; en el último segundo, Mordecai se fijó en el jarrón que había encima de la mesa, y se estiró todo lo que pudo para alcanzarlo y, luego se lo rompió a Hans encima justo cuando este había desenvainado su espada; el malvado cayó desmayado mientras el arrendajo jadeaba por el cansancio y el exceso de adrenalina.

Hans fue llevado de nuevo a prisión por orden de su hermano el Rey, pero esta vez sin fianza, de modo que no podría salir.

Elsa y Anna con la tranquilidad de que la carta había sido destruida (Anna la había roto y luego arrojado al fuego) se dispusieron a regresar a Arendelle.

Mordecai regresó con ellas, aún indeciso sobre si volver o quedarse.

"Anna" le dijo él "Verás, es que yo me preguntaba si tú y yo podríamos…"

Ella lo miró fijamente.

"¿Me estás invitando a salir?"

"Si tú quieres…"

"Eres un cielo, Mordecai, pero es que ya tengo novio"

¡Zas! Mordecai sintió como si lo aplastase una piedra, de nuevo una chica le acababa de dar calabazas; bueno, no es que fuese algo nuevo para él, ya le había sucedido con Margaret un par de veces; definitivamente se inclinó por regresar.

El novio de Anna los estaba esperando en el puerto, y, para sorpresa de Mordecai era el joven alto y rubio que lo había protegido la primera vez (y dueño de Sven) que respondía al nombre de Kristoff.

"Bueno, lo cierto es que has estado increíble" felicitó a Mordecai el muchacho "Si hay algo que pueda hacer para agradecértelo"

"En realidad sí" respondió el arrendajo "Elsa me ha contado que conoces a unos hombrecillos mágicos que podrían ayudarme con… un asunto"

"¿Los trolls? ¡Si son mi familia! ¡Claro que te ayudarán!"

Antes de irse con Kristoff, Mordecai quiso despedirse de Anna, Elsa y Olaf, que no paraba de sollozar.

Todos le dieron las gracias de corazón y le rogaban que se pasase a visitarlos alguna vez.

Mordecai acompañado por Kristoff y Sven llegaron donde se encontraban los trolls, a los que Mordecai contó toda la historia desde el principio; para su sorpresa, ellos no la encontraron increíble, es más, ellos conocían a Skips, el cual también se había transportado a aquel lugar por accidente; y no tuvieron problemas por ayudarlo a volver.

Los misteriosos seres formaron un círculo y comenzaron a recitar un misterioso conjuro que, al igual que ocurrió la primera vez abrió un vórtice que tragó a Mordecai y lo hizo viajar a gran velocidad….

Mordecai cayó de bruces contra el suelo de la casa del parque. Los empleados estaban a su alrededor, habían estado esperando su regreso con ansiedad.

"¡Mordecai!" exclamaron al verlo.

"¿Dónde has estado?"

"¿Cómo has regresado?"

Todos agobiaban al arrendajo con preguntas.

"¡De uno en uno, por favor!"

Finalmente él les contó toda la historia aunque nadie salvo Skips pareció creerlo.

"¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer para celebrarlo?" pregunto Rigby "¡Una pizza fiesta! ¡Ya he pedido pizzas para…!"

¡PLOF! El arrendajo le había sacudido un golpe al mapache que causó la risa de todos los presentes salvo de Rigby.

Definitivamente Mordecai se alegraba de haber vuelto.

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí acaba la historia. Como bien dije la hice porque me preguntaron si un fanfic crossover entre estas dos podía existir y he demostrado que sí._

 _Gracias a los que la hayan leído y espero verlos en mi próximo fanfic._


End file.
